Into the Cure
by angelcarstairs4679
Summary: Diana and the Gladers attempt to rescue Minho and when their plan fails, they risk their lives in rescuing him from the heart of Wicked, The Last City. Sequel to 'Into the Maze' and 'Into the Scorch'. (Major spoilers from the movie!)
1. Catch that train!

**Hi shanks! Its good to be back and yeah, I've watched the movie just a few hours ago and it was so shucking amazing! It stayed pretty true to the book and even though all those deaths that happened had to be done, I felt a peaceful closure to the whole story of the Maze runner franchise. Loved it!**

 **Note that this is the sequel to the stories Into the Maze and Into the Scorch so if you haven't read those, maybe you might want to check them out so you** **won't be so confused about the OC. I know who Newt's real sister is after reading the Fever Code but yeah, just for this story...**

 **Warning that this contains major spoilers from the movie so if you haven't watched, don't read this. You have been warned! Now, let the final trial begin...**

 **I don't own the characters except for Diana.**

Despite the world having been devastated by sunflares that burnt most people to a crisp, it sure is cold. I shuddered in my jacket as I held my binoculars in my hands, searching for the train as the car thundered along the road. "You see it?" Thomas yelled as I shouted, "Up ahead!" Our target snaked through the wasteland on the tracks, moving quickly as we charged towards it.

"Hit it!" I shouted as Vince snapped, "Shut it kid. I know you want to be reunited with your boyfriend but these things take time ok?" I groaned as I sat back in my seat before cursing as my head slammed into the top. It was a really bumpy ride across the plains and I barely managed to load my gun, my hand shaking with both the jolting and the feeling of having to reunite with Minho. It had been over a year since I last saw him getting dragged away by Wicked and it fueled my anger in putting a bullet into Chancellor Paige and Janson's chests.

"Come on, Diana! Get your gun cracking!' Vince yelled from the front as we pulled up near the train. The metal beast whisked past us, the wheels making a screeching sound on the tracks that made my hair stand as it moved further away from us. Vince pulled us onto the tracks and we were soon in hot pursuit of the train. Thomas took that was his cue and climbed onto the hood, gesturing for me to follow him as well. I clambered after him as he clasped the metal hook onto the latch and jumped onto the train as he helped me aboard.

"Come on Vince!" he shouted as the car began to pull further back. Vince quickly hurled himself onto the hood and reached out for the rails as we heard a screeching sound as the car began to lose control. "Vince!" I screamed as he gave a shout, leaping on board just as the car did a cartwheel and crashed onto the tracks in a lump of metal.

"Come on. We need to get going," Thomas said as we clambered onto the container, our feet thundering as a Berg soared above us and made its way towards Brenda and Jorge. I grinned to myself as I thought how hard of a time they would have having to chase them since Jorge literally outruns everyone and everything. "Minho!" Thomas shouted as his feet slammed against the container.

"Hey Minho! Can you hear us?!" I screamed as I heard shouts coming from within the container. I smiled as I thought of being reunited with Minho and freeing him from whatever Wicked had been doing to him. I had nightmares of him very so often of him being tortured and turning into a Crank, screaming as I buck up from bed sweating and crying. Newt was the only one who can comfort me during those times but recently, he had been pretty angst. Guess could be due to this mission we had been planning for so long.

"Here we go," Vince muttered as armed guards started to shoot at us from ahead. I pulled the trigger and felt the gun richochete against my chest as I fired, the bullets hitting them a few times. One of them yelled as he fell and I grinned, loading it up once more as Thomas and Vince got to work. "Hey you guys done yet?" I snapped as Vince shouted. "You better close your eyes!" he called as a bright light shone from where he had placed the steel object.

The guards yelled as they were thrown back by the blast and the container separated from the main train. I grinned as I continued to shoot at them until Vince yelled at me to stop. "Don't waste your bullets kid," he growled before rubbing my head, "But you did great back there." "Shuck it Vince," I muttered just as I saw Newt coming over with some other kids, his hand holding the blowtorch.

"Just pay attention to them will ya?" he muttered as he got to work. "A little compliment would be nice," I groaned as I continued to shoot at the soldiers, my shots missing most of the time but when they did hit, men went falling. As we continued to shoot, I heard the sound of a Berg flying above us and I grinned thinking of how they managed to get it. "Got it?" Thomas shouted as Newt yelled, "Almost there!"

Me and the two other guys quickly took cover as we were pelted with bullets, barely making sure we weren't filled with holes as we clambered on top of the container. I never flew before but I felt a little sick thinking about it when Newt yelled, "Done!" They signaled Brenda and Jorge to lift the container into the air and I felt us moving from the ground, soaring into the sky to leave the Wicked soldiers firing at us.

I felt a little sick and I leaned over the side to hurl. "If you can't deal with this height, no way you can be in a Berg, hermano," Jorge piped from the walkie talkie as I growled, "Shut it." Newt came over and embraced me, keeping me from shaking as we flew through the skies. The feeling of being above the ground made my legs wobble but on the other hand, we had a pretty nice view from here.

"We did it," Newt grinned as I leaned against him. "Yeah,' I murmured as I thought of grabbing onto Minho and trying not to break into pieces when I finally see him "Go easy on the guy alright? He probably had been through hell so don't rush things," Newt said as I gave him a look. "Why do you make it sound like I would go do something stupid?" I groaned as he rubbed my head affectionately. "Well you are a teenager," he grinned as I laughed.

Thomas was sitting at the other side of the container, just staring into space with Vince beside him. Vince may be talking but I could tell Thomas's mind was just thinking about Minho or maybe even Theresa. I wondered how he even wanted to think about the girl who betrayed us and snatched Minho away. I thought about strangling her before but I didn't want to hurt Thomas so I'll pass on that.

"Home," Newt grinned as we settled onto ground at long last. I immediately jumped off and I cold almost feel my heart untying as they began the process of hacking open the door. I clutched by chest, almost imagining how Minho would look like now. Maybe his hair grow longer? Or did they gave him some scars? I shuddered thinking about it when the door finally yawned open.

I walked behind Newt, Thomas in the lead as he scanned the teenagers cramped inside. I searched for Minho, my heart sinking as I made my way through, each face seemingly unfamiliar. No, after all the shit we went through, he had to be here… this was our last shot of bringing him home before we take off to wherever Wicked could never find us. Well, that was the plan at least. When the devastating revelation of Minho not being here hit us, I just felt my body turn to walk outside to the docks, sit down and try not to sob. "Minho. Where are you?" I whispered as I felt the tears form in my eyes.

…

Minho sat in the container, his mind seemingly more blank than before as they made their way down the tracks. He knew they were taking him further from his friends than ever and the only thing keeping him sane was the fact that they would come and rescue him soon. Then he could finally be reunited with Diana. He smiled as he thought of her face forming in his mind, her blonde hair in the wind as he picked her up and hugged her tight…

The sound of pounding feet could be heard in the distance and he thought he heard a voice sounding in his mind from his daze. "Minho!" a boy yelled before a girl followed, "Minho! Are you there?!" "Diana," he thought as he joined the others in yelling. He couldn't form the words after not talking properly for so long but he could almost form he name he missed most on his lips.

After some time, they felt the train stop and the sound of guns firing in the distance but the never saw the door opening. As the sinking revelation of the failed rescue operation dawned on them, everyone lapsed back into their stupor until they were yanked back outside to find the place dark. Minho couldn't be bothered to retaliate as they scanned his neck and kicked him to his knees, forcing him to look at the ground.

When he saw Janson coming by, he stared at the ground, trying not to get up and punch the guy in the gut. "Well, they will be back eventually. We have what they want," Janson grinned as he stared at Minho, who gave him a stinkeye as he passed. No way was he going to let them mess with him anymore. Maybe that whole encounter could have been yet another simulation. Minho tried not to let the feeling crush him as he was dragged to his feet and escorted to the train to be shipped away.

 **I plan to update every** **Saturday and Wednesday but lets see how it goes.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this!**

 **All comments are appreciated and welcomed!**


	2. Rescue mission

**Story is well on its way and I hope you guys enjoyed it so far! Been a long time since I got into this so bear with me if I make any sort of mistakes... I don't own the characters except for Diana.**

I sank into my makeshift bed, the bed sinking under my weight as I lay on my back, kicking off my shoes to reveal the horrible smell my feet gave off after not bathing for a few days. I couldn't care less about hygiene in this time of crisis and besides, I was too tired to actually do anything. I lay in the pillow, letting the tiredness seep out my bones as Vince talked to the new recruits at the docks.

"Hey. You alright?" Newt asked as he sat on the bed next to me, his eyes searching my face as I looked at him. I still haven't really gotten used to him being my elder brother but he offers me a presence that I find really comforting in these sort of situations. I smiled as I shook my head, "Yeah. Just worried about Minho, that's all." "He's a tough shank. He can handle it," Newt said as he stood up. "Meeting with the others in five. And please shove your bloody feet back into your shoes. They stink," he said as he pinched his nose, earning a shoe being hurled at his back.

When we entered the room, what remained of the Gladers, Jorge, Brenda and Vince were all gathered there. "That was our last operation. Now we have to focus on moving all of these kids away from here," Vince said as Thomas shot back, "What about Minho? We just leave him behind? "We have how many kids now? A hundred? The last time I tried to pull a stunt for your friend, I lost everything! I'm not putting everything on the line for one man. I'm sorry."

Thomas looked down on the map and sighed, his head hanging in defeat as he walked away from the table. Frypan moved to make food for dinner, something he always found helpful to help him relax after a failed mission while I went to take a proper shower. Brenda and Jorge waved at me as I passed by to the shower area, towel slung over my shoulder as I entered. I sighed with relief as the water gushed onto me, coating me with freshness as I scrubbed away all the grime.

When I finally finished, I saw some heads turn as I walked past, some of the guys whispering to make a move on me as I walked. I know they may have just come from some hell but I expect boys would always be boys. No matter. I only cared about Minho. I entered the space I shared with the other Gladers to find Newt packing stuff into a bag. "You going somewhere?" I muttered as I proceeded to pull up the bag that contained whatever I owned since I left the maze.

"Well aren't you bloody smart," he muttered as I shoved him. "Come on. I know what you're thinking and as crazy as it is, I'm coming with you," I said as he slammed a hand onto my shoulder. "I know you care for Minho but why don't you stay here and help Jorge and Brenda out? Its too dangerous out there! I can't risk you getting hurt!" "Minho is my friend too! I want to go help him instead of sitting around babysitting all of these people." Newt sighed as he wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close, stroking my hair as I buried my head into his shoulder.

"You're such a bloody shank," he cursed as he pulled away, tossing a sandwich at me as I grinned, munching on it as we made our way to where Newt predicted Thomas would be. Frypan was there as well, a fat grin on his face as he sat behind the wheel. He may not look like it but he was the only one among us who can actually drive without getting us all killed.

When Thomas arrived Newt grinned as he unhinged himself from the burning oil barrel and gave him the usual pep talk of us coming with him. Knowing we won't relent, he smiled as Newt clapped him on the back and he eyed me sitting in the back seat and Frypan at the wheel. "We're the last of the Gladers eh?" I murmured, thinking of how we numbered around fifty last time before dwindling to just four of us, excluding Minho.

Frypan drove us onto the road and soon we were passing by trees and plains filled with grass. Rocks emerged every now and then along with what remained of human civilization, husks of buildings and power lines dotting the landscape before we passed by a sign. "Dammit, this doesn't look great," Frypan muttered as he drove on anyway. Seeing all those hazardous signs made me think of the Cranks and I just prayed we didn't have to bump into any of them.

"Shuck," I groaned when we came to a tunnel before stepping out of the vehicle. Either I was dreaming which was highly unlikely or I could actually here the sound of Cranks moaning from within the tunnel. "Are you bloody serious?" Newt asked Thomas, who just pointed at the map and said, "Yeah." "Well then, I'm getting the gun," I muttered as I walked into the car and made sure the gun was locked and loaded. Frypan got back behind the wheel and drove us into the darkness.

He turned on the lights and I hoped that it wouldn't be attracting any Cranks, presuming there were any in here. I gulped as we passed by broken cars and suitcases overflown with clothes that have been coated with moss. Newt rolled up his window as Frypan focused on the front. I quickly pushed away any thoughts of Cranks being around when I heard someone speaking from Thomas's side.

"Please. Help me," the woman moaned as she banged against the window. "Holy shit," I groaned when I felt the car shaking with more Cranks pressing against the window. "Hey Frypan!" I shouted as they began to shake the car, howls and moans coming from outside. My heart thundered against my chest as I tried not to panic, my arms wrapped around the gun tightly as Thomas shouted, "Step on it!"

With that the car darted into the tunnel, the sound of Cranks chasing after us becoming louder and louder as we were chased. "Come on!" Newt yelled as Thomas shouted, "Hey watch out!" Just as those words left his mouth I felt the car go turtle as we did a flip, landing on the roof as the windows smashed around us. "Hey Diana! You okay?" Thomas coughed as he kicked his way out. "Yeah," I said as I let him pull me out, grateful I didn't have anything wedged inside as he began to help pull the others out.

I got my gun ready and aimed for the Cranks, trying not to fire as that normally ticks them off more than normal. I had run into Cranks a few times but they never cease to freak the shucking life out of me. "Come on, Frypan!" Thomas shouted as the other boy tried to free his gun. The sounds of moans and shrieks grew louder as they shuffled towards us and I wondered how the hell do zombies run so fast.

"Come on! Let's move!" Thomas shouted as Frypan released the first shot, sending one Crank to the ground. I fired another shot that nicked a Crank up ahead before turning and running after the others. My feet slapped into cold stinking water and I thought of how I just managed to remove the smell from my feet as I ran. The others were ahead and me and Frypan brought the rear with our guns, shooting before we heard the sound of an empty barrel.

"Shuck," I muttered as I chucked the gun aside and pulled out a pistol, aiming for the Cranks as they surrounded us from both sides. My heart was slamming so hard I thought my ribcage would actually break. The smell of rotten flesh came closer and I tried not to gag as the guys surrounded me. No way in hell we would die in this kind of place.

"Come on…" I muttered, aiming my gun as we heard a car engine revving up in the distance. "Hell yeah!" I screamed as Jorge and Brenda crashed into the scene, Brenda throwing open the door for us as she shot at the Cranks. Not needing an invitation, we piled into the vehicle as Jorge shot through the throng of bodies and out of the tunnel. "What are you doing here?" Thomas asked as Frypan piped up from behind, "What he's trying to say is thanks!" I breathed a sigh of relief, leaning against the walls of the car as sunlight hit our faces.


	3. City in ruins

**Had one hell fo a week and thank goodness its the weekend! Visited a slate mine today and went 500ft below ground and the only thing I could think of was how ti would be like to be chased by some Cranks in those tunnels. Hehe.**

 **Going to have some fun and watch Free! Iwatobi Swim Club movies. Been into anime a lot recently . I don't own the** **characters.**

Once we got out of the Crank infested tunnel, I threw the door open and breathed in the fresh air, well, as fresh as air in this world co ld get. I wanted to hurl after thinking about all those Cranks back there and again I cursed Wicked for coming up with such a bad virus that wiped out humanity in the first place. "Hey, calm down," Newt muttered as he rubbed a hand on my back. As he did so, I noticed how his hand shook a little and I wondered if he too was a little traumatized after what happened back there. Frypan was doing better then expected though, for someone who was the sweetest guy in the Glade not long ago. It hurt to know how much all of us had changed since leaving the Maze.

As we stood at the side of a mountain, we caught sight of a city looming in a distance, all shiny with steel structures rising from the ruins of an old city covered with smoke. It was gorgeous until you realize who inhabited that city. "The Last City. Wicked's final stronghold, or so I heard. Ain't no way you're going to get in there, hermano," Jorge said as he leaned against the vehicle. "Well, we're going to try anyway," Thomas said as he headed back into the car.

We made the bumpy ride into the ruined city and Jorge parked the car far from where anyone would notice. As we walked through, I saw signs of how people lived, the telltale signs of the Virus noticeable on some faces as we walked past. Thinking about how the Glade had shielded us from the horrors of this world made it seem like a small heaven after what the world had to offer. As we weaved our way through the crowd, I could sense some people watching us.

"Someone's watching," Newt murmured as he sidled up next to me. Voicing out my thoughts, at least I know I wasn't imagining things and I grasped his arm in case we got separated. When I did that, Newt hissed a little and I quickly withdrew my hand, staring at him in suspicion as he pulled a face, "You better don't tell anyone, got it?" "Hey if there is something wrong, just tell me. I'm your sister you know," I snapped as he whirled around. "Well this ain't any of your bloody business so keep your nose out of it!"

As we made our way to join the others at the front, I thought of how I wanted to just see what the hell was wrong with his arm when a thought dawned to me. From what we had gathered, the Flare was an airborne virus so technically anyone would be able to get infected if they weren't Immune. From what I know, you don't have to get bitten to get infected and being out here all this time and not turning into a Crank showed that all of us were Immune. Or so I thought.

"Get a bloody grip on yourself," I muttered as I slapped my hands onto my face, shaking away the thought of my own brother slowly turning into a Crank. If I was immune, he should be as well right? Then again, this Flare just cut a lot of logic away from us. "Guys, we better get away!" Newt snapped as he tried to pull Brenda, Thomas and Jorge away from the barricade. Up ahead were massive concrete walls shielding them from the outside world and perched on top were really big guns.

"Oh shit," I muttered when the machines turned towards us. "Hey lets get out of here!" I shouted just as the first gun fired, sending people flying into the air. "Move move"! Thomas shouted as we ran for cover, soot and concrete raining over us as the shells hit the ground. People screamed as they scattered, no longer interested in trying to get Wicked to let them into the city. "Shuck this shit!' I cursed as we ran into an alleyway, managing to get in before another shell exploded the ground beyond us. As we pressed against the wall, I breathed a sigh of relief before someone grabbed me on the arm.

"Get the hell off me!" I screamed as a masked face grabbed me roughly and shoved me towards a vehicle. I kicked out and got him in the stomach, making him roll to the ground when I heard a gun cocked behind my skull. "Hey girly. You better get in the vehicle or you'll find our brains blown out on the pavement, got it?" a man snarled behind me. I had to resist the urge to spit at him as I walked into the van, letting the door slide shut behind me to reveal Newt and Frypan seated in the corner.

"Hey, they did anything to you?" Newt asked as his eyes searched my face for any wounds. "Don't worry. I'm fine," I muttered as I held my knees against my chest and felt the vehicle lurch across the road to wherever they were going. For some reason, I wasn't panicked about the idea that we had just been kidnapped and I just wanted to see who the hell ran this place.

After not more than half an hour, the door was yanked open and the masked men dragged us out of the van. My hand was at my pocket, a knife at ready in case I needed it when I heard a yell from nearby. We ran to see Jorge pummeling a guy in the face, demanding where Brenda was as Thomas tried to pry him off. "Hey! I'm right here!" Brenda shouted from behind as Jorge managed to come to his senses. His hands dropped to his sides as the masked man dragged himself to his feet, scowling from behind. As I stared at him, I wondered why do his eyebrow's look so annoyingly familiar…

"Who the hell are you?" Thomas snapped as the guy sighed. He pulled off his mask and I had to suck back a breath as we stared into the face of Gally. The memory of him piercing Chuck with a bullet came back as Thomas slammed into Gally, punching him across the face as he shouted, "You killed Chuck!" Newt and Frypan had to drag him off Gally as the armed soldiers trained their guns at us. I didn't know what to do about the guy in front of me. I never liked him when we were in the Glade together anyway.

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were dead," Newt said as Gally rolled his eyes. "Well, you left me for dead. These guys found me and patched me up once they found out I was Immune. Been here ever since," he said as he brushed off dust from his clothes. "And what makes us think we can trust you became a good guy and all after all the klunk you did back in the Glade?" I asked as his eyes flicked at me. "Well hey Diana. Interesting you're still alive and kicking," he sneered as I tried not to strangle him.

A pat on the back from Newt told me to back down and I huffed as I stepped back, crossing my arms as Thomas continued, "We're here to find Minho. Help us get into the city." "Well I can help with that," Gally said immediately and I thought, "Hell this sounds wrong." "But first you have to see the guy in charge of all of this. But mind you, he doesn't like visitors so let me do the talking," Gally said as he led us down the steps to the ground floor. As we walked, I wondered just what the hell was going on.


	4. Nightmare

**Hi guys! Its the middle of the week** **and where I'm at now is freezing and so icy! Man almost fell down several times on the way to class today. Shoutout to Trafalgar de Kaito for being the first person to review this story and as you have requested, here is a little scene about Minho being tortured (well sorta). I don't own the characters except for Diana.**

Minho awoke to find himself in a room, the walls white and the furniture sleek black. He groaned as he got up and poked himself to make sure he was awake. When the familiar stinging pain of reality hit him, he lay back down as he heard the sound of birds chirping in the distance. "What the shuck?" he uttered as he got to his feet and walked to the door to throw it open, revealing a lush Glade outside.

"How much do you shanks want to continue this crap?' he shouted as he walked outside, convinced this was all just a dream. There was no way he could be in the Glade, not by a long shot. He recalled having seen the Glade in dreams but this was so vivid, the wind hitting his face as he walked across the grass, his shoes crushing some pebbles as he heard the sound of birds chirping in the sky. Strange, he didn't recall there being birds in the Glade.

He walked to where the Homestead was to see people milling about, all of them laughing as they went about their work. He stared at boys he thought were long lost, all of them healthier than before as they went about their work. "Hey come on boys! Get to work so we can party tonight!" a girl shouted and he swiveled his head to see Diana walking out of the Homestead, her body slim and a small knife swinging at her hip as she turned to smile at him.

"Hey come on here and give us a hand," she called as he walked numbly towards them, a blank look on his face as he tried not to think about it. No, this had to be a dream. But the way she moved, her smell, her laugh, it all resonated in his bones. "Don't do this to me. Anything but this," he whispered as she walked over and snaked her arms around him, pulling him close for a hug. Darn, she was so real. Her muscles coiled under his body as she whisper in his ear, "Tomorrow, we're up for running duty again. Want to go for a picnic?"

He pushed her back, his hands shaking as she stared at him in horror. "Hey Minho. What the hell's the matter?" she asked as his hands flew to his head, his hands shaking as he whispered, "You can't be real. None of this is real." As he chanted those words over and over, he felt a hand on his shoulder as Alby looked at him in concerned. "You're dead, Alby! You're shucking dead! There's no way you're alive!" he yelled as the boys surrounded him.

"Hey take it easy, Minho! You stung or something?" Newt demanded as he came closer. Minho yelled as he fell onto the ground, pleading for this hell to be over. Winston and Ben came over as well, followed by Thomas and Theresa, who held hands as they came closer. "You… you traitor!" he screamed as he lunged at Theresa only to be stopped by Thomas. "Hey Minho! Get a grip! Nothing's wrong with anyone except for you!"

"No! No!" howled as he felt the doors of the Box opening beneath him, dropping him into the hard metal cage as he screamed. "No! Not the Box!" he yelled as the Gladers swarmed around it, watching as the doors slam shut. "No! Get me out of here!" he screamed as they chanted, "You don't belong here." "Please. Stop," he begged as the tears came free, streaking his face when he felt the cogs turn. "Shuck! No! No!" he screamed as he plummeted into the darkness, the drop making him hurl and his legs buckle beneath him.

After what felt like an eternity, he felt the Box drop with a slam onto the ground, sending puffs of smoke into the air as he coughed. He got to his feet and walked down the tunnel ahead to see a devastated looking lab, the bodies inside torn to pieces as he tried not to gag. The evidence of a Griever lay around as slim coated the walls.

"Oh shit," he muttered as he saw the creature move in the shadows before lunging at him. Before he could turn, he felt his body freeze in place and he roared as he tried to move. "Why can't I move?" he howled as he felt slime drip onto his shoulder. Slowly he looked up to see the Griever standing over him, drool falling on him as the monster opened its jaws wide…

"No!" Minho screamed as he opened his eyes to be met with a torch shining into his pupil. "Incredible, Miss Theresa. The technology you invented allows them to experience those events in the Maze as though there were there. At this rate, we didn't even have to use the trials!" the scientist smiled as the machine that gave him the hell whirred down. Minho gasped as he realized it was yet again another vivid nightmare he was pulled into everyday for hours at a time. All for the purpose of taking his blood.

He felt lightheaded as they unstrapped him from the machine and settled him onto a table, strapping him down as his head lolled to the side. Why the hell did they need to restrain him when he didn't even have any energy left to fight? He couldn't even remember the last time he had a clear head. He watched as Theresa moved over, taking notes on her clipboard before letting him get taken away. "You traitor," he whispered as she stared at him, her face impassive as she turned away.

They wheeled him back to his room and deposited him on the bed, his body flopping limply against the sheets as they chucked him on it. The metal bed sank under his weight and he barely made a move as the clicked the door shut behind him. Slowly he tried to get up before he realized how weak his body was due to the constant drainage of blood from his body. He stared at the hole they made in his arm and how it looked now.

Minho slowly got to his feet and gulped down tomato juice, something that apparently helped him to regain his blood supply. He slowly felt his mind become clearer and the memory of the simulation made him nearly drop the packet of juice onto the ground as he shook. "Please, guys… get me out of here," he whispered as he rocked himself to sleep before they took him away once more.


	5. Gally returns

Gally lead us through the building, most of the spots filled with people with ammunition or getting stuff ready for what looked like a large scale battle. I saw them load a few bazookas into a truck and I wondered where they managed to get their hands on all of them as I heard the sound of a voice floating through the air. "Rose took my nose. I'm sure she did. I need my nose," a voice trailed as goosebumps erupted all over my skin. Please don't tell me this person was a Crank. Cranks that have lost their ability to speak was one thing but one that can still talk just made me freaked out.

Sure enough when we entered a pretty nicely decorated room with plants, couches and shelves lining with books, a man holding onto a bag of serum turned, half of his face mutated to the point of making him look like a coral out of water. His nose was gone as well, explaining all the mumbo jumbo he was murmuring earlier as he grinned with a mouth full of blackened teeth. "Ah Gally. You brought visitors," he smiled as pretty horrible breath floated towards us.

I wanted to take a step back when I saw Newt freezing behind me. He looked at the man with terrified eyes and I thought of how this would just make his infection worse, if he was indeed infected with the Flare. Trying to wrap my head around it, I concentrated on what Thomas was saying. "I can get you into the city but you know what? I'm a businessman. And business always calls for a trade," he hissed. Knowing that he would do something like this, Thomas waited for the man to name his terms.

"Two of you go with Gally into the city. The rest stay behind," he grinned. "And why should we do that?" I asked as the man laughed. "Well you want to get to your precious friend don't you? And a bigger crowd would call for more suspicion especially with this one around," he said as he jerked a half chewed finger at Thomas. Thomas shrugged as he walked forward, hand outstretched as the man leaned close to him. I wondered how he wasn't gagging from that stench.

"We have a deal?" he asked as Thomas nodded, clasping his hand firmly on his as the man cracked a blackened grin. "Well then, Gally. Bring our visitors to the city," he said as he hobbled along, his support dragging with him to the end of the room. Gally knelt down over a porthole and yanked the lid off, shining his light into the sewers below before lowering a ladder into it.

"Just stay here and don't make any trouble, got it?" Newt said as he lowered himself into the sewers. "Like I would," I said as he smiled before making his way down. Thomas followed suit and soon we heard the sound of curses about the smell coming from below before they made their way into the tunnels. The rest of us took to lounging on the couches and waiting for their return. I removed my knife from my pocket and began to clean it when Mr Nose-less, which was what I called him piped up.

"You know, your brother doesn't have much time right?" he said as I whirled around, his breath near me. I nearly fell off my seat and my knife was steady in my hand as I tried not to bring it to his throat. "Oh, so you noticed," he grinned as I backed away from him. "That serum you use. It can help him right?" I asked. "It only slows it down. In due time, your brother would turn into something like what I am now," he smiled as he gestured at his mutated body.

"He's strong. He'll last," I bite back as he whistled. "How long had he been out of that maze of yours? Six months? I'm surprised he didn't turn into a Crank long ago. But judging from the twitching earlier, I'll say he's started the process of turning into one. With all these Cranks around, I'll say maybe he has 48 hours before he goes," he sneered as I slammed him into the wall, my knife at his throat as I hissed, "Don't underestimate my brother."

"Hey cut it out kid!" Jorge shouted as he yanked me off Mr Nose-less, eyeing him as the man laughed a little. "Just watch out. You don't want to end up turning into me, don't you?" he said as he tottered off, mumbling under his breath, "Rose took my nose. I need my nose." "Geez that guy gives me the creeps," Frypan muttered as I took a seat next to him. The guy looked a little lost, thinking about his fellow Gladers trying to find Minho when we were stuck here.

"Hey don't worry. They'll be back," I said as I rested a hand on his. He smiled with appreciation as he clasped my hand back before he turned to cleaning his rifle. Jorge and Brenda took to checking out the ammunitions department of the place while I leaned against the wall and tried to get some rest. Slowly I felt sleep overtake me and I found myself staring in what looked all too familiar.

"What the…" I whispered when I saw the Glade, the doors into the Maze yawned wide open to reveal overgrown trees. All around me, the Glade looked overrun by vegetation as I picked my way through, the familiar swelling heat making me sweat as I made my way to where the sleeping area was. The place stank of rotten food and empty hammocks swung in the wind, the windchimes sounding in the air when I heard the sound of running foosteps.

A figure flashed past me as I grabbed my knife, holding it in front of me when I saw who it was. "Minho?" I whispered as I saw him turning around in confusion, apparently not noticing I was there. His eyes were wide in terror as he walked to where the walls were to see three people carving something onto it. As I tried to see who they were, one of them turned to make me suppress a scream. No, it can't be. Alby was dead… this can't be real…

"Hey come back!" Minho shouted as he started to run. I dashed after him, leaping over broken branches and logs as he dashed into the Map Room, pushing open the door. "Hey Minho! Stop!" I screamed as I felt myself get sucked into a tunnel. It was wet and cold, the lights slowly turning on as I whirled around to see Minho staring in the distance, a door screeching open to reveal a Griever.

"Oh shit!" I screamed as I felt the Griever come towards me. Me and Minho turned to run but I slipped, Minho running without me. What the hell was going on? This had to be a dream right? Then why didn't he see me? The Griever crashed over me and ran after Minho. Thanking it didn't notice me, I chased after it, screaming for Minho as I ran. "Minho! Are you there? Answer me!" I screamed as the Griever screeched in the distance. I pulled into one of the tunnels and I saw Minho glued to the wall, crying out at the Griever opened its mouth to eat him.

"Minho!" I screamed as I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Hey wake up! You were having a nightmare," Newt said as he shook me, waking me from it as I bucked up, sweat coating me as I panted hard. I felt I had just ran a marathon as I tried to stand up, night having came outside as the stars twinkled above. "When did you come back?" I asked. "Around five minutes ago and the first thing I heard was your bloody shouting," he said as he leaned against the window sill.

'Did you find him?" I asked as he shook his head. "No. But we did find her," he snarled and I didn't have to be a genius to figure out who she was. "Did Thomas say anything?" I muttered as he laughed. "Hell no. That bloody shank knew she would be the key to getting Minho out of that hell all along and he didn't bother to say anything. Damn, how could he still trust her after all of this? After everything she's done to us!" he snapped as he slammed a fist onto the sill.

"Hey Newt. Calm down," I said as he turned around, a slightly mad grin on his face as he smiled, "I just bloody want to kill that girl and get Minho out of here. Then we can go to that island and live happily ever after." "Hey Newt, this isn't you. What's going on?" I blurted when his face turned to an expression of shock. "Oh bloody hell," he muttered as he put a hand to his face, shaking as he walked away.

"Hey if you're sick, just let me know!" I shouted after him as he croaked, "Mind your own bloody business, okay? If you tell anyone about this, I'll kill you!" I took a step back, praying what I feared wasn't actually true when he came over and held me tight. "I'm sorry, Diana. I'm so sorry about just now," he whispered into my ear. I patted him on the back, letting him cry for a bit before he regained his composure. For all the time I knew him, he never cried like this. "We have a meeting at 0700 hours tomorrow. You're going?" he asked as I snorted, "Duh."


	6. Into the city

**Happy Valentine's day guys! This story is halfway through its journey so a bit more to go! I don't own the characters except for Diana.**

The meeting ended with Newt shouting at Thomas about Theresa and stomping out. I tried to chase after him but Thomas put a hand on my shoulder, his eyes telling me to let him handle it as he walked out after him. With our meeting adjourned, I assumed the plan was in affect and I left to get my gear ready when Gally spoke up. "Hey you sure you don't want to be with your brother now?" he asked as I stopped, turning to the door where the two guys had walked out. I knew Thomas would be able to calm him down. He always does. Something about their friendship makes me wonder just why they were so close.

"Go on. You have the whole day to prep anyway," he said as I replied, "I didn't know you were such a saint." "Shut it, shank and get out of there," he muttered as I walked to the rooftop where both boys were seated. I watched at Newt pulled his sleeve over his arm and Thomas standing up to walk back inside. "You might want to talk to him," he murmured as he let us have our private space.

I walked onto the roof, the sun streaming from above and blinding me for a moment as Newt turned to look at me. "Took you long enough," he muttered as I sat next to him, my legs dangling over the side. I hated heights but being here with my brother gave me the sense of security I ever needed. "You don't have to be a bloody genius to know whats wrong with me, don't you?" he said as he rolled up his sleeve. I had to stop myself from cursing when I saw the infection in his arm.

"How long had it been?" I whisper as he gave a little laugh. "Been about a few months. Guess they just chucked me into the bloody maze to see if I would survive or die among Immunes," he said. He gave a little cracked smile as he yanked his sleeve down and gaze at the sun. "Do you remember our parents? I don't," he said as I recalled how we used to play on our bikes with them, our father playing horse when we were younger and our mother feeding us with amazing food. I recalled the day dad fell ill and mum was starting to get sick as well, forcing her to give us away to Wicked.

"You still have time," I whispered as I curled my fingers into his hand. "You don't know for sure," he muttered. "If Brenda can get cured, you can too. She's been doing fine after what that doctor gave her with Thomas's blood," I said as he barked out a laugh. "And who else would give me that? For all I know, I could turn into a bloody Crank at any moment. I could kill you if I turn now," he said as he shook, leaning into me and sobbing. I could only hold him and reassure him that everything will be alright.

"Promise me that if I go Crank, kill me. I don't want to turn into one of those things," he whispered as I held onto him, trying to stop myself from crying. "Don't you dare say that, got it? No shucking way I'm letting you die. Not after I got you back and lost Minho," I whispered as he chuckled. "Well, I am so bloody inspired by that." "Watch your tongue, Newt." "Well, you should too. You've been becoming more vulgar these past few months." We sat there staring at the sun until Jorge barked at us to get back in and get ready.

We walked into an abandoned church where the rest were getting ready for our crazy rescue mission. "Where did Gally and Thomas go?" I asked as Jorge snorted, "They went to pick up a little something from the city." Knowing who that something was, I proceeded to load up a gun and shoving it into my pocket before loading another one. Before this, I would never hold a gun but now, I felt like there was no way I would survive without one.

Thomas and Gally came back by nightfall with a bagged up Theresa, all dressed nicely and strapped her into the chair. I wanted to punch her for what she did to all of us and how she looked like she was finally living her life by sacrificing the rest of us. Newt gave me a look and I dropped the idea when Gally yanked the hood off. I was surprised she wasn't all bruised up and her eyes darted wildly around the old church to look at us.

"Yo Theresa. Remember us?" I grinned as I twirled a knife in my hand. "Try anything funny and I wouldn't mind ripping your throat out," I hissed as Newt cuffed me in the head. "Shut it shank," he growled as I rubbed my head. "If you two are done arguing," Gally snapped as he snatched up a chair and slammed it in front of her, his eyes running across her face as he said, "You know I would do anything to you. I can hurt you if you want."

"Come on Gally," Thomas muttered as he walked next to Theresa. "You know where Minho is right?" he said as she sighed, "There is too much security for you to go through. You need all kinds of level clearances to get there." "Which you have." "But that alone won't get you through even the first wave. They'll see you coming from a mile away." "That's where you come in," Thomas smirked as he pointed at the chip implanted in our necks. I had almost forgotten the fact they had labeled us as animals for slaughter.

After much insistence, she reluctantly began the procedure of removing them from our necks. It stung like shit but having the feeling of finally being free made me glad to be able to go through that pain. I pressed the cotton pad onto my neck, hoping the wound be better soon when she moved on to Newt. She furrowed her eyebrow a little as she cut his neck and I guessed she knew by now what Newt was going through but didn't ask otherwise.

"You know Newt is in trouble right?" Theresa said as I loaded a gun. "I know. He can handle it." "Well, I can help him." "Oho. So you expect me to trust you after the shit you put us through? Of what you did to Minho?" His name hit her like a slap as she stepped back. "I saw him earlier today," she muttered as I whipped around, trying not to point the gun at her. "How was he?" I whispered. "He tried to kill me," she retorted as I smiled. "Just like him," I said as Newt slammed a hand onto my head.

"Don't waste your time talking to that shank and get ready," he said as I rubbed my head. "You two seem to be bonding well enough," Theresa offered as I snapped, "Shut your trap." I knew her words rang through but I didn't want to risk the thought of thinking about how Newt would even be able to pull off this operation. I watched him from the distance, his complexion was paler than normal and he looked as though he had his blood drained from his face.

We assembled around the hole leading into the sewage system and Gally began to make his way down. "Come on. You'll get used to this," I said as I forced Theresa down the hole. It stank all right but the idea of being able to blow up some buildings later made it all worth it. We soon emerged into a pretty empty city with lights shining, the place so futuristic and peaceful that I wondered if I was in a dream.

"Oh this is real all right," Gally said as he lead us down the street. "You guys know what to do," he said as Frypan gave a thumbs up. "See you around," he said as he took off to the walls and I prayed he would actually manage to get up there in one piece. Jorge and Brenda ran off to their destination while the rest of us moved to the building where Minho was imprisoned.

A few blocks and a couple of tasers later, we managed to pull off uniforms from some soldiers and I groaned as I tried to see through that huge helmet without breaking my neck. "Come on, this way," Theresa muttered as she leads us into the building. The place was crawling with security so I and Newt broke off to meet them later while Gally went somewhere else to secure a transport for us. "This is it huh?" I whispered into the comlink as Newt laughed, "Yeah. Let's get that shank out of here." Finally, we were in the heart of Wicked. And at long last, we can save Minho.


	7. Escape from Wicked

**Have a great weekend and here is the new chapter! I dont own the characters except for Diana.**

Long story cut short; we now have the entire Wicked at our heels and Theresa sort of left us in win lose situation. No one can get in but no one can get out either. We made our way through the sleek halls, passed screaming scientists and nurses, all the while screaming Minho's name. "Hey Minho! We're here! Come on!" I shouted as we heard the sound of bullets whizzing past us. "Damn it. We don't want to kill them but they want to kill us?!" I snapped as I whipped around and pulled the trigged, trying to get out of this mess.

"Dammit. Where can he be?" Newt cursed as he shot at the guards. All around us, the place was in chaos, sirens blaring above our heads and people running in terror as they tried to save their precious research. "Minho!" Thomas shouted as we continued running, searching every possible lab we could find when I spotted Janson. "Duck!" I yelled as he shot at us, missing us as we ducked into one of the labs. Cranks were moving behind a glass pane, already far past the Gone as they looked at us. Dammit, those scientists were just sick!

Before we could proceed any further, a yell erupted from behind as someone slammed into Thomas, nearly choking the light out of him. "Minho?" I shrieked as he turned to look at me before he realized who he was trying to kill. "Diana?" he whispered as I rushed at him, hugging the real Minho for the first time in forever. "Oh god Minho. You're alive… you're bloody alive!" I sobbed as I held onto him, trying not to break him from hugging.

"Is this real?" he whispered and my heart tore at what they had done to him to make him think this way. "Yes I am," I whispered as I kissed him hard on the lips. He looked startled at first but he deepened it, even pulling me from the ground for a while before Newt coughed. "Hate to break your little reunion, but we have to get out of here, now!" he said before he pulled Minho into a hug. "Good to see you, buddy," he smiled before Thomas hugged him as well.

We ran into the hallway, the sirens still blaring over our heads as we turned through the maze of wide corridors. "Damn, how do they even find their way around this place?" I groaned as we made yet another turn. Newt limped a little from his old wound but at the same time he was panting much harder than normal. His skin was much more paler than before and veins had began to sprout all over his face.

"Dude, are you alright?" Minho asked as Thomas and I kept the soldiers at bay. "Yeah," he muttered before coughing badly. Taking in the gist of the situation, Minho just got to work with helping us out and leading us down the maze of corridors until we came to a dead end. "Darn," I muttered when Thomas pulled us into a room. "In here!" he snapped as we piled in and he slammed the door shut before shorting out the panel.

As we heard Janson barking orders from the other side, Minho tried to help a coughing Newt to his feet when Thomas stared at the window. "Please don't tell me you plan on doing what I think you're about to do," I muttered as he yelled for Minho to grab an oxygen tank. "That shank is bloody crazy," I groaned as I helped Newt to his feet just as the other guys chucked the tank through the window, the glass raining to the ground as the tank splashed into a pond below us.

"Well that should be ok," I muttered when I heard the door beginning to give way. "This is insane," Minho muttered as Thomas gave a dark laugh, "You think we have a choice?" At his words, the door slammed open to reveal a really pissed off Janson and his cronies, signaling us to take our chances and leapt through the window. "Dammit!" I screamed as I leaped, my body plummeting at high speed towards the water below. Please don't squash like a bug. Please don't squash like a bug.

I felt my body connect with the water and I sank into darkness for a bit. The pressure dragged me low before I managed to pull myself to the surface, searching for where the others were when I felt a hand holding onto mine. Minho dragged me to the surface along with a really sick Newt, our heads bobbing in the water as Thomas gave Janson the middle finger. I would have laughed at the gesture if it weren't for the fact we weren't out of this mess yet.

As we climbed out onto the pavement soaked through, we heard the sound of guns cocking as soldiers surrounded us. "OK guys, get on your knees," one of them said as we slowly got to the ground. Too tired to retort, I just knelt next to Minho and raised my hands into the air. Newt coughed a little as he did so while Thomas glared at the soldier. "Ok take it easy. This will be over real quick," he said as I thought since when Wicked taught its men to be such chatterboxes.

The soldier spun as he shot at his comrades, all of them falling to the ground with one of them cursing loudly before getting another shot. "About time," I muttered as Gally yanked off his mask to bring us to our feet and away from the building. Our wet shoes splatted against the ground, our heads turning to the sound of yells and gunfire in the distance. There was the sound of a loud boom as the walls came collapsing to the ground, fire hurling into the sky as thousands of angry people stormed into the streets, screaming as they attacked.

"This is going to be hell real quick," Gally cursed as he motioned us to continue running. We soon stop at an alley for Newt to rest and I gasped when I saw how bad has condition was. "Hey Newt! Stay with us!" Thomas shouted as he got batted away. "Stay away from me! Leave me here!" Newt rasped as he coughed. He looked so sick and black blood drooled onto his chin as he spoke. "Just bloody leave me here. I'm going to die anyway," he said as I grabbed him by the shirt.

"Don't you dare go dying on me! Not after everything we've been through!" I snapped as he chuckled. "As if you can carry me through the streets with all that shit going around. Just leave me here," he spat as he coughed. He wheezed as his breath hitched, his chest rising and falling so rapidly that I thought his heart would just burst out. "Come on! We have to go!" Gally shouted as Thomas grabbed Minho by the arm. "Minho! Just run to where Brenda is and get the serum from her! We can cure Newt with that!" he snapped as a Berg whirred over us. Guess Jorge got us our ride.

"Come on! You heard the man!" Gally shouted as Minho looked at his friend in the eye. "Don't you dare die on me, alright?" he said as he got to his feet. Newt gave him a weak smile as Minho place a hand on my shoulder. "Diana. We have to go," he said as Newt smiled, "Just listen to someone for once in your life, Diana." I placed a hand on his face as I pressed my forehead against his. I didn't care how his breath stank like rotten flesh or the fact he could rip out my throat at any moment. He was my brother and he would always be whether he became a Crank or not. I felt something get pressed into my hand and I turned a small vial in my hand."Keep it safe," Newt muttered before he coughed more.

"Take care of him okay?" I whispered as Thomas nodded his head. "Come back to me, alright?' I said as Newt gave a weak grin. "I'll bloody try," he said and as he said those words, I felt something off with them as Minho grabbed me by the hand. "Come on," he said as we began to run and I felt the adrenaline of running with him in the Maze coming to me as we ran. I could almost imagine the walls around us, covered with moss as we made turns and trying to map the place.

"There!" Gally shouted as we saw the Berg perched on a flat area, its engines roaring as the ramp came down. As we ran, we bumped into a few soldiers, which we took down easily before we saw Brenda waving at us. "Brenda! I need your serum!" Minho shouted as she fished it out of her pocket. "Come on! We need to leave!" Vince shouted as Brenda snapped, "Where's Thomas?"

"He's with Newt. He said the serum could cure him so we need to get to him now!" I panted as Vince shouted, "We can't go back for them! We have to go our Wicked will get to us!" "I'm not leaving my brother behind!" I shouted as Brenda started to run off the ramp. "Lead me to them," she said as we turned and raced back to where we came from, Vince shouted after us as his voice faded with the noise around us. Please be all right, Newt. I can't lose you. Just hang in there!


	8. Fallen friend

**The moment we've all been waiting for. * Drumroll.**

Our feet slammed onto the pavement, the sounds of screams and buildings crashing to the ground shaking the earth as we made our way to where Thomas was. When we arrived, he wasn't there and lying on the ground still was Newt, a knife sticking out of his chest. "Holy shit…' I muttered as I rushed over with the guys, dropping to my knees as I stared at the cold body of my elder brother. "No…" I whispered as I started to cry, my hand reaching to touch his. My fingers felt like ice when I touched him and I reached to hug him.

"Diana," Minho whispered as he knelt next to me, trying not to cry as Frypan openly cried opposite us. Even Gally was on his knees, paying respect to the second in command of the Gladers. Now, there were only four of us left. If Thomas was still alive. "Newt," I sobbed as I placed his cold hand onto my cheek, not caring that the body was starting to smell despite him being dead for not even 10 minutes.

"Come on. We have to leave now," Gally said as he got to his feet but the three of us have yet to rise. "Hey, are you deaf? I said we have to leave!" he snapped as I whipped around and grabbed him by the collar. "Have you no sadness over what just happened? My brother is dead!" I shrieked as Minho and Frypan pried me off him. "You think I didn't care for Newt?! I knew him for my entire time in the Glade!" Gally yelled as I shrieked, "Then why don't you understand the idea of bringing him with us?!"

"Have you no common sense, Greenie?" he snarled and I flinched at the word he first used when I came into the Glade. "You have any idea what would happen if we brought him on board? As much as I like to bring him and bury him somewhere in peace, the chances of an outbreak happening because of his body decomposing is very high and you know how the Flare virus can mutate into God knows what. We can't risk the rest of us just because of one man who is already dead!" Even as Gally said that, he looked as though he wanted to bite back his words.

"Please. Just let me give him some peace," I begged as Gally's eyebrows furrowed. Well, they were always in that state anyway. Before he could say anything, we heard the sound of a car coming and Brenda hopped out, pulling a canister of what looked like oil in her hand. "You got to be kidding me," Frypan murmured as she set it on the ground, her eyes fixed on Newt as she unscrewed the cap. "Oh no. You're not burning him!" I shouted as she grabbed me by the arm and looked me dead in the eye.

"Are you willing to sacrifice the rest of us after what he just did? Newt sacrificed his life because he knew he wouldn't be able to make it. He wanted us to live on in his place," she said as I began to cry, leaning into her as she patted my back. All around us, people were dying from getting shot or from the Flare, the world in such chaos I thought we were in hell. "I should have got here sooner. I had the damn serum on me all along," she whispered as I patted her on the back. "It wasn't your fault… if he only hadn't been such a shucking stubborn person…" I said when I heard someone moving Newt.

Minho and Frypan gingerly brought their fallen friend and leader to the truck and placed him at the back. Minho took to screwing open the gas chamber after they laid him gently on the vehicle. Frypan wiped his eyes as he said his farewell to Newt and allowed me and Minho to climb to the back. I tried not to hug him but I knew I had to since I would never see him again. I pressed a gentle kiss against his hand, trying not to cry any harder as Minho gently pried me away from my brother. "Hope you have a good time in heaven, bud," he said as we got off.

Once Gally and Brenda had paid their respects, we moved at a far enough distance for Brenda to land a shot at the vehicle. With a bang, the vehicle exploded into a ball of flames, turning my brother into ash. As I watched his body burn from afar, Minho pressed a gentle kiss to my cheek as Gally whispered, "Rest in peace, Newt." We chanted the same thing under our breaths as the vehicle roared with flames when we heard shouts coming our way.

"Well funeral's over shanks! Time to get out of here!" Gally shouted as Resistance fighters ran at us, mistaking us for the enemy. Not caring who was who now, I grabbed a gun and started to shoot at them as Minho yelled, "Let's move!" Wishing we hadn't blown up the car now, we made a mad dash back to the Berg, trying not to get blown into bits in the process. "How much further?" Frypan yelled, the boy starting to pant since he wasn't a runner even back in the Glade but he had improved a lot.

"Just a little further!" Brenda shouted back as the Berg came into view, Vince standing at the ramp as he cursed. "Can you kids not bring any more trouble with you lot?" he snapped as he picked up his rifle and began to shoot at the fighters, their bodies falling to the ground as we clambered on board. As we got onto the Berg, I scanned the scene to see rows of terrified faces, some of the kids barely older than I am but looking like they had been through hell. Which they had.

"Jorge! Get us out of here!" Brenda shouted as Jorge yelled, "Hold on to your seats!" The Berg began to rise into the air and soon we were soaring through the skies of the city, the ground below us erupted with fire and moving bodies. "Hey, where's Newt?" Vince asked as he whipped around, only just realizing who we were missing. When none of us answered, he bowed his head low in respect as he murmured a prayer under his breath for Newt.

I felt my body slump against the cold metal of the Berg, my legs feeling like they could just turn into jelly from the thought of being in the air when Minho sat next to me. "Hey, you ok?" he asked as I clasped the metal canister Newt had given me earlier. God, it was only an hour ago when he was still breathing… how could he be dead now? "My whole family's gone," I whispered as I swiped at my face, trying not to look like I was falling apart. Just when I was reunited with Minho, I lost my brother.

Minho gently tilted my head and kissed me gently, his lips tasting like salt as we kissed. I slowly leaned in, trying to drown away my sorrow of having lost my brother and my only family left in this world. But despite that, I still had the Gladers, my family after Wicked took everything from me. Frypan and Thomas were with me. Gally was here as well. And nothing can separate me from Minho.

"Hey, I see him!" Vince yelled as we turned to look at a building engulfed in flames below us. Ti was the same building we had pulled Minho from not too long ago and we rushed to it to see two small bodies making their way towards us. "Hey Thomas!" Minho yelled as I screamed, "Come on!" Jorge began to draw closer to the building, the Berg trying not to smash into the building as Thomas and Theresa drew near. Thomas was limping, his shirt stained with blood as Theresa dragged him along.

"Come on, shank! Get on!" I shrieked as all of us reached out for him, our hands slipping from his grasp so many times I wanted to scream. All around us, the buildings were collapsing, the world below us a ball of fire as we tried to save our family. "Thomas!" Minho yelled as he finally managed to grasp his hand. I snatched his other one and together we yanked him on board just as the building gave an almighty roar.

"Theresa!" Thomas yelled as Jorge pulled the Berg away, not waiting for the girl still trapped on the building. She didn't falter as the building collapsed and the fire engulfed her, a sad smile on her face as the floor beneath her crumbled, sending her to her death. "No!" Thomas yelled as he cried out, reaching for the only girl who ever cared for him. He continued to do so as the building crashed to the ground, his sobs slowly dying as he lost consciousness.

"Stay with me, Thomas!" Vince shouted as he pressed a cotton pad onto his wound. As he did so, I prayed that Thomas would make it after all the hell we went through. After what Newt had done for us. "Buckle up kids! We're going home!" Jorge shouted from the front as everyone cheered. At long last, we are free from Wicked. For good.

 **Two more chapters and this story will end. Dammit I want to watch the movie again!**

 **RIP Newt. You will forever remain in our hearts.**


	9. Home

**Second last chapter! Thank you so much for following this story so far and I really enjoyed writing this story. Its been a blast and I really miss the series and its characters. It really brought happiness in my time of need and helped me through rough times. Miss them so much! I don't own the characters except for Diana.**

When we finally landed on the grounds of the safe haven, I rushed out to breath fresh air and the salty taste of the ocean filling my face as I took a breath. I smiled as I threw my arms wide, letting the sun soak into my bones as everyone walked out of the Berg. "Hey give us a hand," Jorge called as I ran back to help bring the kids to the settlement area. It had been built over the course of what may be a week so things were starting to look slightly more habitable than it would have been. The ship the others had taken was parked a short distance from shore, anchored into the sea as it waited for people to use it in the future.

Minho, Frypan, and Jorge hoisted Thomas out of the Berg, his wound patched up for further treatment with the doctor we managed to save last time. The doctor came running, shouting instructions to the men as they carried him into a small wooden hut, the building reminding me of the huts that we used for medical purposes back in the Glade. Once the boys had settled Thomas into the hut and allowed him to be taken care of, Minho walked out and surveyed the place, a huge smile on his face as he tasted freedom after so long.

"Beautiful," he whispered as I came behind him, holding onto him as I leaned into him. "After so long, we finally have a life of our own," I said as he spun me in front of him and kissed me on the cheek. "Say, want to go running?" he asked as I punched him playfully. "We have to help out with the construction," I said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me after him, a roguish grin on his face as he winked. "They wouldn't know, wouldn't they? That's what runners are for; we explore!" he said as he started to run across the sand.

Laughing, I picked up the pace and soon we were running along the beach, the water lapping against the sand as we ran, the wind hitting out faces and my hair flying behind me like a banner as I ran. I felt so free now, having not run like this with Minho for so long. Even though our time in the Glade was all about survival, we had our times where we enjoyed each other's company in trying to find a way out of the Maze.

We stopped after running for around a few miles and I panted a little as Minho came to me and rustled my hair. "Hey shank. Don't tell me you're all tired already? What kind of runner would you be if you're like that?" he grinned as I shoved him into the grassy side of the beach, smiling as I pecked a kiss on his cheek. "A slow one," I said as he pulled me against him, tasting his essence as we rolled on the grass. "God you're really here," he said as he kissed me hard, holding me so tightly until I thought I might break.

"Minho…" I said as he pulled me upwards and held onto me tight, tasting some salt in my mouth as I released the tears. This world would never be the same without those who had gone. Alby, Newt, Chuck, Winston… all of them will never feel the freedom we now have the opportunity to taste. "How I wish he was here," he whispered as I clasped onto his hand, pressing my forehead against his. "I know. I miss him too," I said as we sat there, letting the sun bathe us in an orange glow as it set in the horizon.

"Hey! You two lovebirds better get back to base!" Jorge shouted as he came up with Brenda, who gave us a wink and thumbs up as we got to our feet. "What we got to do now?" I asked. "What else, hermano? Get building!" he said as he turned to walk away, hands in his pockets as he hummed a tune in the wind. Brenda smiled at us before going to catch up with Jorge, her face looking slightly relieved as compared to when we were in the Berg.

"You think Brenda likes Thomas?" I asked as Minho laced his fingers in my hand and pulled me down to the shore. "Who knows? There aren't many people to pick from anyway," he said as I laughed, "Well there is us." He didn't bother to reply but instead took off his shoes and put his feet into the water, a smile on his face as he let the ocean seep into him. I did the same and I squealed a little when I realized that the water was slightly cold. "We should come fishing. Wonder what kind of fish they got here?" I wondered out loud as Minho grinned, "Sure. Anytime you want."

The next few days were filled with building new sheds and hammocks for people to sleep in. Luckily all those years being in the Maze taught everyone to learn how to be innovative and soon our tiny little settlement began to look like a home we could all live in. After three days we arrived, Thomas regained consciousness and he relayed everything that happened before he was shot and he lost Theresa. Janson had been ripped to shreds by Cranks, something all of us cheered to, Ava Paige was shot and the rest of Wicked had gone down to shit.

That night, we celebrated our victory and newfound freedom before Vince proposed a toast to those we have lost. "Let us remember those who couldn't be with here with us today. Let they be friends, family, we will always remember them in our hearts!" Vince shouted as he raised his glass into the air, all of us shouting in unison as we drank, celebrating for those we had lost and we gained. Vince had erected a stone for us to carve the names of the lost on, something that reminded me of our tradition in the Glade where we wrote our names and struck them off when someone died. I guessed Minho might have hinted him on that.

That night, I walked to where the stone was to hear the sound of someone chiseling a name onto the rock. I watched as Minho and Frypan carved the names of the fallen Gladers, Gally standing nearby as he watched them do so. "You going to write someone's name on it?" I asked. "Yeah. In time. There are too many to count that I can carve onto that stone," he said as I patted him on the shoulder. "Actually, you ain't too bad," I said as he smiled, something that was really rare for him to do. "Shut it, shank," he said before his eyes turned to my pocket.

"Aren't you going to read what he wrote for you?" he asked as I turned the tiny canister in my pocket. "I will. In time," I said as I walked over to the stone where they had just finished chiseling Chuck's name onto it. "You didn't write his name," I said as I ran my hand over the names, my brother's name yet to be added. I still didn't want to admit that he was gone. "Whenever you are ready, write it," Minho said as he continued to write the names.

Leaving them to do it, I walked over to the pavilion where we had our dinner earlier and sat near the fire, casting a glow over the paper as I unfurled it to reveal scrawly handwriting. Remembering how I had never seen him write before, I tried to keep the sadness from rising in me as I scanned through the only letter my brother had ever written to me.

 _Dear Diana,_

 _If you have gotten this letter, let's just say I wouldn't be there with you now. Bloody hell, I don't even know if I have the right to be telling you that. I feel my strength going as the Flare spreads and I'm sure you noticed just how well I'm doing now. To start off, I am really sorry for not being there with you until the end. As much as I want to see you grow older, maybe marry that shank Minho and have kids, that's something I will never have a chance to do. Guess it was all damn bloody luck after all when it comes to it._

 _Be strong Diana. Take care of yourself and don't cry whenever you remember me. It would make me sad to think I caused you so much pain and tears. I'm ready for it. I don't fear the fact that I might die at any time. Just the idea that I would be out of this bloody world and be back with mum and dad and with the other Gladers in Glade heaven or something. Also, take care of Thomas for me. You know how that greenie can be._

 _Keep on running and don't look back at the past. Be strong. I know you can live without me. You have the guys and Minho. Take care of yourself. I love you._

 _From your brother,_

 _Newt_

Slowly I rolled the letter in my hand and pocketed it, trying not to cry as I thought of what the wrote. Until the damn end, he still didn't fear what would happen to him. Thinking of how much it was like him to do so, I got up and made my way to where the stone was, picking up the chisel and hammering it into the stone, the name coming into being as I hammered away. "You bloody idiot," I whispered as I touched the name, tears flowing as I thought of the brother I had lost.


	10. Epilogue

**At long last here is the last chapter. Thank you for bearing with me when I took so long to write this sequel and it has been a pleasure to bring these characters to life in this story. I will miss them so much and I wish they would have more movies about them... sigh... now, I present to you the epilogue of 'Into the Cure'. I don't own the characters.**

 **10 years later…**

The sun had yet to rise as I pulled on my jogging shoes and stretched, the cool breeze hitting my face as I took a breath, smiling when I heard the sound of pounding feet from inside the house. "Hey, dad! Why do we have to go running before class?" a voice whined as Minho stood behind him, hips on his hands as he waited for his son to tie his shoes. "Come on kiddo. You never know when you need it," he said as the boy whined, "Aw come on! I'm only eight and you're making me run five miles every day!"

"It's not every day. It's only twice a week," I said as I helped him to his feet and gave Minho some space to get ready. Minho smiled as he rubbed our child's head, the younger boy a blend of both of us. He had Minho's Asian features but he happened to inherit my tendency to use a British accent and curse words. Somewhat like his namesake.

"Let's run," Minho said as he began to jog, the sun beginning to peek over the trees as we began our morning jog. Despite all his complaining, Newt began to run and soon he was about the same pace as us despite both of us running quite quickly. Minho was so persistent that our child becomes a runner that I couldn't be bothered to retaliate when he first made the kid go running with us in the morning.

When we were done with our run, I went to the kitchen to make breakfast while Newt got ready for class. He raced into the kitchen despite having just run five miles, grabbed his toast and headed for the door yelling, "See you later!" before he slammed the door behind him. Knowing I had to get ready soon, I quickly cleaned up the dishes as Minho slid his arms around me. "Hey let me do them today. You go shower," he said as he pecked a kiss on my temple.

"Here you go," I said as I dropped the soapy sponge into his hand, earning a little look of grimace from him and I ducked out of the kitchen before he sent it into my face. I went into the bedroom we shared and walked to the shower, turning on the tap and let the water soak my body free from grime. After that, I toweled myself and stood in front of the mirror, brushing my teeth as I stared at myself in the mirror.

It has been 10 years since we gained our freedom from Wicked and I have to say despite being a large group of teenagers and two cranky adults, we managed to pull everything together and create a safe haven for everyone. We had managed to even establish a school system and a council to govern the small island we inhabited, everyone getting settled into their jobs as soon as they got them. Seeing how everyone had to do something they were familiar with in their time in the Maze, it made me remember the times when we did the same thing back in the Glade, my heart twanging as I remembered those we had lost.

Everyone was given freedom to do as they wished and if they wanted, they were even allowed to leave the island and look for somewhere else. Some had indeed left after a few years but the most of us stayed, building our island community until it flourished, just excluding all the technology Wicked used. Thomas set up a local school to teach the kids that some of us had, including his own child after he was married to Brenda.

I got dressed and met Minho in the living room, where he grasped my hand before pulling me to the door, both of us having to go for our jobs for the day. He was a council member and a physical trainer at the school while I took charge of creating books for the children to use. I found I had a passion for writing and it served Thomas well to have someone write down whatever he said without having to crack his head about it.

I sat at my desk as I wrote the book Thomas had requested, drawing out small pictures of organisms that might have been useful last time but Thomas still insisted on teaching them anything to do with science. When the time was right, we would go back to the Last City or any cities to try and salvage whatever we could find or even build a city of our own. Now that all of us were Immune, we were able to survive in the waste of the world.

That night, I sat on the couch, reading to Newt as he tried to go to sleep. "Mum, why did you give me such a lame name? I mean, I'm a sort of lizard am I?" he asked as I stroked his hair. It was soft like Newt's, a slight tinge of brown with his jet black ones. "You were named after someone very dear to me and your father. He may not be here today but when you came into the world, I thought I should give you something that may remind you of him," I said as he quirked an eyebrow. "Well Wicked must have very bad naming skills to give him that sort of name," he muttered as Minho knocked him on the head.

"If you're so riled up, why don't we go for a walk to the memorial stone?" he asked as Newt sighed, "As if you ever left me a choice, dad." As Minho held the small boy in a chokehold, I walked out and put on my shoes, waiting for them to come out while taking in the town we now lived in. It had expanded quite a bit since we came here and it looked like those small towns during the olden days where they had to make things out of wood and such.

When we reached the memorial, I ran my hand over the stone, so many names engraved on it that it was hard to find the one we were looking for. After some time, I found the name, running my hand over it as Minho carried Newt on his shoulders. "You see that? You were a very important person to everyone. And you are with us now," Minho said as Newt pouted, "But that does not mean you have to name me after a lizard!"

As he said that Minho swept him off his shoulders and held him in the air, making him shriek as he spun him around when he heard a voice, "Bringing your kid back down memory lane again?" Thomas appeared with Brenda, hand in hand as their small daughter trotted from behind, hiding behind her mother as she peeped from behind. "Hey, Theresa. How are you?" I smiled as she squeaked, "Ok."

"We should really get our kids together and then we can be one big happy family," Minho said as I smacked him on the arm. "Newt is too young to think about marriage, shank!" I groaned as he laughed, "Hey a man can dream right?" As we let the kids look at the memorial, we sat at the pavilion surrounding it, watching the stars shine above us as we leaned into each other. "One day, the world will go back to normal," Thomas said as Brenda leaned against his body. "Yeah, one day," I whisper, watching the stars as I thought of how blessed my life had been since the day I was thrown into the Glade.

 **Keep on running. Never stop running no matter what life hurls at you. It sucks but we have to go through life. Break free from your maze and live freely.**

 **Until we meet again, ave atque vale and sayonnara.**

 **Thank you for reading my stories all this time.**

 **I never felt so happy in a book fandom before and I would say Maze Runner is one of my favourite fanfiction works ever and I will miss writing about them.**

 **Thank you so much for all your support.**


	11. Debut novel

Hello again guys

thanks for reading and supporting my fan fiction all this time until the end of it.

I recently ventured into writing and self publishing online on Amazon and recently I released a book of poems called "Looking into the Mirror" and now I'm proud to announce my very first debut novel "Four Unexpected Fates" on Amazon in ebook form which is now ready for purchase. I

Its about four girls who got into the same university and whilst having a sleepover discovered that they each took part in various sports and they ended up talking about their journeys as athletes as they pursue their dreams to be the best in their game or to quit entirely. If you're a fan of sports anime like Haikyuu and Free, then this is the novel for you!

It holds a special place in my heart as I took part in the sports mentioned in the book and it was inspired by my experiences as an athlete who has since retired from them to be the person I am today. Some of the events in the book happened to me in real life and I have changed the names of the individuals who were part of it and even though some of them had hurt me in the past, I'm glad that had happened as it made me into the person I am today.

Hope you will support this book and have a good day!

Title : Four unexpected fates by Angel Carstairs

Link: dp/B07Q3J4T7X/ref=sr_1_1?keywords=four+unexpected+fates+angel+carstairs&qid=1553933518&s=gateway&sr=8-1-spell

Also catch my other book of poems entitled "Looking into the Mirror" by Angel Carstairs.

Looking-into-Mirror-Angel-Carstairs-ebook/dp/B07PTR3N59/ref=sr_1_1?keywords=looking+into+the+mirror+angel+carstairs&qid=1553758936&s=gateway&sr=8-1-spell

P.S. Unfortunately this is only available to read in ebook form .


End file.
